


Pôr do Sol

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Semanayoibr, YoIbr, Yoi - Freeform, lua de mel, viktuuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: O barulho do mar, o sol o sal, areia e o céu azul nunca foram tão convidativos como estavam sendo aqueles dias de Lua de Mel. Saírem do quintal de casa, realmente valera muito a pena!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pôr do Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic participando da 1ª Semana YOI Brasil
> 
> Tema para o dia 07/08 Praia
> 
> Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.

Se algum dia alguém lhe dissesse que ele aceitaria uma dica de viagem de Christophe tão rápido, e que essa não fosse uma barca furada, ele, Viktor Nikiforov nunca iria acreditar. O amigo suíço já havia lhe dado tantas dicas incertas e duvidosas, que custava a acreditar que estavam naquele lugar lindo, e paradisíaco!

E deveria ainda ser mais grato ao amigo e ao marido deste, Masumi, por deixarem utilizar seu pequeno e modesto – se assim pudessem dizer -, iate de construção brasileira, e que era conhecido e vendido pelo mundo todo, como uma das melhores embarcações daquele estilo. Sem esse mimo para a Lua de Mel do jovem casal, nunca haveriam chegado até aquele lugar abençoado pelos deuses gregos.

Bem, Zakynthos na Grécia, já era um local maravilhoso! E Nikiforov, nunca poderia sonhar que o casal suíço amasse passar meses em terras helênicas, longe dos dias atribulados em que os patinadores profissionais se submetiam.

Com um sorriso abobalhado, preferiu deixar esses pormenores para lá, e prestar atenção ao que se descortinava frente aos seus olhos. A enseada vazia (o que já era muito bom), o céu azul límpido, e aquele mar maravilhoso, que apenas de olhar não dava vontade de nunca mais voltar para a fria Saint Petersburg!

Realmente, toda a Grécia era maravilhosa, mas aquele pedacinho de céu, a Navagio Beach, mais conhecida como Enseada do Contrabandista ou mesmo do Naufrágio (este último devido ao velho navio incrustrado no cascalho de calcário da praia) estava se saindo como algo impossível de se acreditar sem estar ali, nas areias claras, e divisando aquele lindo oceano!

O barulho do mar calmo parecia embalar o platinado, que se encontrava estendido sob uma esteira, observando enquanto seu marido brincava na água com Makkachin.

\- Yuu-ri!! – chamou-o como com o seu modo característico, e esperou até que este o mirasse com curiosidade. Acenando de volta para o nipônico, lhe fez sinal para que saísse um pouco da água.

Já fazia um tempo que haviam se besuntado com protetor solar fator oitenta, e o russo não queria que seu marido sentisse os efeitos de pegarem muito sol. Podiam estar na baixa temporada, mas ainda assim o astro rei parecia estar em todo seu esplendor e brilho! Lembrando muito bem os dias de forte calor de verão.

\- Você devia de entrar um pouco! – Yuuri proferiu ao se aproximar juntamente com o mascote do casal. – A água está uma delícia! – comentou ao se sentar ao lado do platinado.

\- Daqui a pouco, senhor Katsuki Nikiforov! – gracejou Viktor antes de o puxar para um beijo faminto e roubar-lhe quase todo o ar.

\- Vitya... assim eu não consigo respirar! – protestou o japonês.

\- Hmm... ótimo motivo para eu te fazer uma massagem cardíaca, e respiração boca a boca! – riu sendo acompanhado por seu homem.

\- Vitenka, vamos... – segurando a mão do pentacampeão, convidou-o mais uma vez para que o acompanhasse até a água. – Vem comigo para o mar!

\- Irei contigo, se reforçar a proteção, passando um pouco mais disso aqui! – e lhe mostrando o tubo com o líquido esbranquiçado, sorriu travesso.

Yuuri sabia do que seu marido se referia quando lhe pedia para fazer aquilo, e o nipônico, atual campeão do Grand Prix, não queria ficar com bolhas e a pele ardendo por dias, uma vez só já bastava! E por isso mesmo, pegando o tubo das mãos de seu homem, começou a passar o creme primeiro pela face bonita do marido.

\- Sem gracinhas, Viktor! – intimou ao sentir as mãos fortes, besuntadas de creme deslizando por seu tórax se demorando sobre os mamilos que já começavam a ficar entumecidos. – Vitya, para! – o moreno segurou-lhe as mãos o impedindo de fazer o que mais ia pela mente fértil daquele russo.

\- Você está tão sexy com essa sunga azul escura! – ronronou próximo ao ouvido do moreno. – Quem te deu tal peça tão provocante? – um sorriso sacana iluminando o rosto bonito.

\- Eu vou matar Chris e Phichit! – grunhiu Yuuri ao parar de passar o creme que deslizava delicadamente pelos ombros do platinado.

\- Não, _moya lyubov_! (meu amor!) Eu tenho de agradecer a eles antes disso! – mirou-o sedutoramente. – Você ficou delicioso nela! – e para dar ênfase ao que dizia, deslizou uma das mãos até uma das nádegas fartas exposta pela pequena vestimenta.

\- Vou ficar com várias marcas! – reclamou o patinador mais novo. – Quando descer para usar a piscina do hotel, serei apontado como uma zebra e vão rir de mim! – fez um beicinho.

\- Não, não pense assim! – Viktor o puxou para o meio de suas pernas, e com delicadeza e auxílio das mãos uma de cada lado do rosto bonito e amado, o fez mirá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Íris cerúleas perdidas nas castanhas avermelhadas. – Quem tem de reparar em você, sou eu! Você não tem de se preocupar com os outros e o que eles pensaram de você ou mesmo de mim! E se eu estou dizendo que você está lindo, e perfeito, acredite em mim! – e sem mais nada dizer, selou os lábios carnudos iniciando um beijo lento, mas que aos poucos fora se tornando exigente e carregado de erotismo e sedução.

\- Vitya... Ah! – gemeu ao sentir seu membro ser lascivamente manuseado. – Do iate podem nos ver! – suspirou agoniado.

\- Vem comigo! – convidou ao ficar de pé, e levando consigo uma toalha grande literalmente guinchou o marido para uma das entradas do velho navio naufragado, e usando a sombra de uma das partes intactas da embarcação, estendeu a toalha ali, e sem aviso puxando o moreno para si, o beijando mais uma vez.

Aquele local deveria de ter algum afrodisíaco, pois a libido de ambos estava maior e ambos se buscavam com grande ânsia e vontade.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quando as sungas foram deixadas de lado, e ao japonês, não houve problema nenhum em seu marido usar um pouco do protetor solar para o preparar.

Cravando as unhas nas omoplatas do platinado, Yuuri conteve os gemidos mais altos que teimavam em escapar por seus lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos e mordidas que trocavam ao bel prazer.

Quando Viktor já estava todo enfronhado naquele ponto doce que o apertava deliciosamente, tudo ao redor pareceu parar. O mar, as gaivotas que passavam, e até mesmo os barulhos provenientes da pouco vegetação que os rodeava crescendo nos rochedos, estavam em perfeito silêncio.

Nunca em sã consciência que ambos poderiam sonhar com fazer amor em um lugar tão lindo e exótico, e que isso acabasse mexendo com o apetite sexual deles. Era maravilhoso sentir-se completo, repleto e entregar-se de corpo e alma para o seu único e verdadeiro amor!

As investidas lentas, tornaram-se a cada vez mais profundas e rápidas. Os gemidos e arfares, beijos, lambidas e mordidas se misturavam, pareciam competir a fim de saber quem sairia com um maior número de lembranças daquele idílio amoroso!

Um gemido mais alto, o prazer vencendo a consciência dos patinadores, e o alívio, para o primeiro de muitos outros orgasmos.

**oOoOoOo**

O sol começava a se despedir no horizonte! As luzes do _Splendeur du Matin_ (Esplendor da Manhã) começavam a serem acesas.

Já usando roupas confortáveis, o casal observava o céu ganhando nuances escuras que começavam a vencer as avermelhada, que lentamente se despediam ao desaparecerem nos confins do mar azul.

\- Temos mesmo de voltar? – o russo perguntou ao fazer um leve beicinho e aquele olhar pedinte, como se fosse um filhotinho perdido.

\- Sim, _anata_ (querido)! Temos de ir embora! – Yuuri murmurou ao depositar um beijo esvoaçante no queixo do platinado. – O capitão Kostas já nos chamou duas vezes! – e ao terminar de falar, ambos olharam para o iate, e ao final do pequeno pontilhão que ligava a areia a embarcação, se encontrava o grego de meia idade, acenando para ambos e fazendo sinal para que subissem.

Com um suspiro resignado, e o auxílio do bastão de selfie, Viktor tirou algumas fotos mais de ambos, enquadrando o iate ao fundo, e por fim, somente os dois, o sol, uma leve pontinha do astro rei antes dele finalmente sumir no horizonte.

Com um último beijo, Viktor passou o braço esquerdo pela cintura do marido, e juntos seguiram para dentro da embarcação.

Quando já estavam longe da enseada, e Makkachin dormitava na grande cama de casal na suíte principal, Nikiforov colocou uma música calma, e se aproximando do japonês, o puxou para seus braços começando a dançar lentamente.

\- Gostou de hoje, senhor Katsuki Nikiforov? – o platinado beijou-lhe a testa e aguardou sustentando aquele olhar que tanto o encantava... Fascinava!

\- Muito, senhor Nikiforov! – gracejou ao ficar na ponta dos pés, e sapecar-lhe um selinho. – Devo agradecer por manter segredo de nosso destino, não somente para mim, mas de toda a imprensa. – sim era maravilhoso poderem passar despercebidos. – Talvez devamos comprar um apartamento nessa região, o que me diz? – perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Gostou tanto assim daqui? – Viktor também sorriu enternecido. A cada dia se apaixonava perdidamente mais e mais pelo marido.

\- Não importa onde esteja, é o meu marido que ajuda a deixar tudo perfeito! – o rosto afogueado, mas o moreno não desviou o olhar dos do russo. – Sem você, vir para cá, só seria mais uma viagem sem graça, sem sentido! – confessou Yuuri. Ele não era de falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos, mas sentia que naquele momento precisava colocar em palavras o que lhe ia na alma, no coração. – Amo você, Vitenka!

\- Ah! _Moya snezhinka_ , também te amo muito! – murmurou Nikiforov antes de buscar com os seus, os lábios carnudos de seu homem.

Mais tarde, já deitados, Viktor tendo Yuuri enlaçado em seu corpo já adormecido, mais uma vez subiu uma imagem de ambos ao pôr do sol, naquela praia da enseada com os dizeres:

_“Nosso pequeno paraíso secreto!”_

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e explicações:
> 
> Navagio Beach: ou naufrágio, é uma enseada exposta, às vezes chamada de "Smugglers Cove", na costa de Zakynthos, nas Ilhas Jônicas da Grécia. Navagio Beach era originalmente conhecido como Agios Georgios.  
> Em 2 de outubro de 1980, a montanha-russa MV Panagiotis encalhou nas águas ao redor da ilha de Zakynthos, na praia de Navagio, durante tempestades e má visibilidade. Alguns rumores afirmam que o navio estava contrabandeando; no entanto, fontes oficiais não confirmaram isso, e o capitão não foi condenado por tais crimes. De fato, depois que o capitão alertou as autoridades, 29 moradores foram condenados por saquear a carga e equipamentos valiosos do navio naufragado. O navio foi abandonado e ainda está enterrado no cascalho de calcário da praia que agora leva o apelido de Naufrágio.  
> A localização foi destaque no drama coreano de sucesso Descendants of the Sun, levando a uma onda de interesse entre turistas chineses e coreanos.  
> A praia foi fechada brevemente em 2018 e a natação e a ancoragem de barcos foram proibidas, depois que um colapso de um penhasco sobre a praia derrubou uma grande quantidade de rocha. A praia foi reaberta e a ancoragem permitida com restrições devido a preocupações com futuros deslizamentos de terra.
> 
> Fonte: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Navagio
> 
> Splendeur du Matin (Esplendor da Manhã): eu não sabia nada sobre iates, mas o que descobri em minha pesquisa (mesmo que na correria devido ao meu prazo para escrita), é que no Brasil, temos muitas firmas que produzem maravilhosos barcos, e muitos deles procurados fora de nosso território. Minha inspiração para o iate de Chris e Masumi, partiu do modelo de lancha que Luciano Huck possui. Não é algo muito grande, também não deixa de ser glamoroso e aconchegante.
> 
> Algo parecido com essa lancha: https://www.boatshopping.com.br/boat/boat-shopping/fbf-schaefer-800/
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Kardia: Coelha você está escrev... *parando de falar ao ver a loira adormecida quase sobre o teclado do note. Arqueando as sobrancelhas percebe que muito pouco falta para que ela coloque uma nova fanfic no ar* Ora, veja você! Tsc... mais uma fic desses frescos que deslizam sobre o gelo!!! Ainda não entendo o que esses dois mirrados tem, que conseguiram desbancar a mim e ao meu gelo querido!?! *coçando a nuca e lendo uma parte do que está para ser postado* Realmente, não tem jeito... Terei de fazer as vezes dessa gata borralheira adormecida! *rindo baixinho, e puxando o note para conseguir postar a fic em tempo*
> 
> Bem, olá! Como você viram, hoje serei eu, o todo belicoso e poderoso Kardia de Escorpião a agradecer a todas que aqui chegaram! Percebam bem, que a Coelha está fazendo o seu melhor, e se esforçando para que tudo fique dentro do que é pedido, por isso, se gostarem *apontando a unha avermelhada para a tela do note*, acho bom deixarem um comentário, mesmo que pequeno, pois Ficwriter feliz, escreve mais, e quem sabe assim ela volta a escrever com o casal powerfull dela? Sejam caridosas, ou eu não vou responder por mim! *riso matreiro*
> 
> Agradecido pelo carinho, e tenho certeza que a Coelha ficará mais feliz ainda ao acordar amanhã e ver os comentários de todos. Cuidem-se! E agora se me dão licença, vou levar essa Coelha pra dormir na Toquinha!
> 
> abraços
> 
> Kardia  
> (Theka)


End file.
